Brittana please, dance with me !
by gleekproud
Summary: Brittana, tout le monde connaît les grandes lignes. Mais je vous propose de découvrir la vie quotidienne ainsi que les détails de cette love story entre 2 filles, 2 meilleures amies.


Chapitre 1 :

La voix de l'impitoyable coach des cheerleader, Sue Sylvester, résonnait dans le gymnase.

Bien. Si vous êtes ici, jeunes demoiselles du Mc Kinley, c'est que vous avez réussi à m'impressionner lors des auditions, et pour cela, je vous félicite. Maintenant, filez aux vestiaires et allez mettre votre uniforme que j'élimine certaines d'entre vous. Je ne veux pas un gramme de graisse chez mes filles, est- ce clair ?

Personne n'eut le cran de répondre, toutes les filles étaient abasourdies et se rendirent dans le vestiaire, cherchant leur nom sur chaque casier.

Bien évidemment, je suis la première à rentrer aux vestiaires. Normal, j'ai poussé tout le monde. Les vestiaires ont une étrange odeur de... Filles ; déodorants et parfums en tout genre. Je trouve rapidement mon nom sur l'un des casiers et l'ouvre avec hâte ; il contient un uniforme soigneusement plié – sûrement pas par Sue – et une paire de chaussures. Je m'empresse de l'enfiler et me regarde dans un miroir : j'étais encore plus canon que d'habitude. Cet uniforme met parfaitement en valeur mon teint naturellement hâlé et mon corps de rêve.

Aussitôt, je retourne dans le gymnase où la coach a installé un bureau et y est assise. Elle me dévisage de haut en bas puis m'interpelle :

Ton nom Miss Paula Abdul ?

Santana Lopez.

A partir de maintenant, je veux entendre « coach » à la fin de toutes tes phrases. Quelle est ta taille ? Ton poids ? De quelle origine es-tu ? Combien de petits amis as-tu déjà eu ?

Un peu surprise, je réponds :

Oui, coach. 1M74, 52kg, je suis hispanique et je ne compte plus mon nombre de petits amis..

Bien, la latino aux seins difformes. Tu veux rester parmi nous ?

Bien sûr ! Et mes seins ne sont pas difformes !, répondis-je avec une moue.

Tu devras perdre quelques kilos si tu veux rester parmi les cheerios. Je n'accepte pas les filles de plus de 50 kg.

J'ouvre grand la bouche pour protester mais Sue hurle déjà : « SUIVANTE ! »

Je m'assois donc en pensant à ce qu'elle avait dit. Je suis magnifique, j'en ai conscience, et je n'ai jamais douté de moi même. J'ai toujours été consciente de mes charmes, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Mes seins sont parfaits, et je suis parfaite.

Pas le temps de réfléchir qu'une fille m'aborde avec un grand sourire :

Salut, moi c'est Susan Miller, et toi ?

Santana Lopez, et je suis une vraie garce, alors si tu crois qu'on peut être les meilleures amies du monde, tu rêves, parce que je n'ai eu de meilleure amie, et je ne compte pas en avoir. Dans la vie, il n'y a que moi, et seulement moi, qui compte, pigé ?! Alors vire ta tête de petit poussin de là, parce que tu vas voir ce que je vais faire de tes grands yeux bleus et de ton adorable visage d'ange.

Susan fait une drôle de figure puis va s'asseoir loin de moi. J'entends Sue dire « T'as vu tes sourcils ? Va t'épiler et reviens. » ou « T'as tes cuisses de catcheuse, ma parole ! Dégage de là, et ne te les coince pas dans la porte en partant. » Elle vire tellement de filles que seules ¼ peuvent venir s'asseoir, comme moi. Les autres partent avec les larmes aux yeux ou pleurant comme des madeleines. Cette femme est un monstre, sérieusement. Je pensais être la plus grosse garce de cette école, mais je vois que j'ai de la concurrence.

Après que la dernière fille sot passée chez elle, elle revient vers nous avec un sourire satisfait:

Voilà. J'ai maintenant quelques règles essentielles pour l'art du cheerleading, et je vais vous en citer quelques unes ;

Tout d'abord, vous devez toujours porter votre uniforme et avoir une queue de cheval. Le physique de mes filles est très important, je veux que vous soyez toujours impeccables. Cela passe également par le poids ; toutes les semaines, je vous pèserai, et les grosses quitteront l'équipe. Je ne veux pas de baleines. Allez vous échouer autre part.

Vous devez être en forme à chaque entraînement. Vous ne tenez pas le rythme et vous serez virée.

Je ne veux pas de chichis chez mes filles. Vos histoires de cul ? Je m'en fous complètement.

Vous êtes en retard ? Vous loupez un entraînement ? Vous êtes virés.

Ensuite, sachez que vous devrez toujours m'obéir, quoi que je vous demande.

C'en est trop pour moi. Je proteste :

Ce que vous voulez dire, c'est qu'on est vos esclaves, vos petits chiens et qu'on est là pour assouvir vos moindres désirs.

Elle me pointe du doigt :

Si j'étais toi, je me tairais, face de singe, parce que je suis dans une situation de supériorité ici, et que je n'ai qu'une chose à faire pour que tout cela cesse : te virer,.

Allez-y.

Sue me dévisage longuement puis avec un sourire, déclare :

Non, je te garde. Tu as l'air d'avoir du cran, et j'aime ça. Je pourrais te garder pour des missions d'espionnage.

Je souris. Les missions de d'espionnage, j'adore ça. Je suis née pour cela. Je suis une véritable James Bond Girl.

La coach parle tellement vite que je ne comprend que la moitié de ce qu'elle dit. Les mots se mélangent dans ma tête, il y en a beaucoup trop.. Je tourne la tête vers ma voisine, une petite rouquine et yeux verts, et lui demande si elle comprend tout ce que la coach dit, mais elle se contente de me dévisager, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi.. Heureusement, la fin de cette première heure chez les cheerleader s'achève et je peux enfin me vider le cerveau et me relaxer. J'ouvre mon casier et tourne la tête avec la sensation d'être épiée. Une autre fille me regarde avec un sourire magnifique, mais un peu insistant. Je baisse la tête puis la regarde à nouveau. Son sourire est toujours aussi éclatant. Elle a de grands yeux noirs comme l'ébène et de beaux cheveux soyeux. Son teint est légèrement caramélisé. Miam ! Elle a tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut. Elle est canon, comme moi. Quelque chose se produit au moment où nos regards se croisent, mais je ne sais pas dire quoi, parce que les mots me manquent.. Au bout de certaines secondes, nos regards perdent le contact puis, sans un mot, elle ferme un casier et quitte le vestiaire. Je suis un peu déçue mais je lui parlerai plus tard.. Enfin, j'espère. Je vais tout faire pour.

Je suis... Troublée. Le contact avec cette grande blonde m'a perturbé. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, ni pour un garçon ni pour une fille. C'est comme si nous avions une sorte de connexion... Mais je ne dois pas penser à ça, je dois me concentrer sur ce que je sais faire au mieux ; faire ma pétasse.

Les gens me regardent différemment dans le couloir ; comme si l'uniforme avait changé ma personne, comme si j'étais devenue tout à coup plus désirable, plus sexy, plus intéressante. Alors que je m'apprête à aller en cours, un garçon m'interpelle : grand, une crête, un air de rebelle, et le plus important : une veste de footballeur. Voilà un qui a réussi à intégrer l'équipe.

Salut. Je suis un footballeur, t'es une cheerleader. On devrait se voir un de ces jours au Breadstix.

Alléchante comme offre, je réponds avec un grand sourire.


End file.
